Large format printers consume large amounts of ink during operation. Currently under development are high volume ink supplies suitable for use in such printers. In some embodiments, the ink supplies hold as much as five liters of ink.
Despite the high capacity of the above-described high volume ink supplies, it is still possible for the ink to run out in the middle of a print and, when the printer is configured as a plotter-type printer, during the middle of a printing pass, which can adversely affect print quality and may even require reprinting from the start of the plot.